Alkyds are a major part of the coatings market. A significant portion of the market is still based on solvent-borne coatings. Waterborne coatings are becoming more important as a solution to the more stringent volatile organic compounds (“VOC”) regulations. Currently, water-based alkyds are in the form of either emulsions or water-reducibles (in water miscible solvent). The current water-based alkyds are prepared using low molecular weight resins with either high acid values, for example greater than 50 for neutralization with amines to improve water dispersibility by salt formation, or high levels of emulsifying agents or stabilizers or special functionalization, for example, chemical modification with monomers such as polyglycols or sulfonate-containing compounds.
However, there is still a need for an alkyd dispersion based coating composition, wherein the alkyd dispersion has high solid content, and ultra-low volatile organic compounds, and wherein one or more coating layers derived from such alkyd dispersion based coating compositions possess improved coating properties and performances comparable to those of solvent grade alkyds without the need for the functionalization of the resin and/or non-blended versions. Accordingly, the present invention provides an alkyd dispersion based coating composition, wherein said alkyd dispersion has a high solid content, and ultra-low volatile organic compounds, and wherein the coating composition has improved coating properties and performances comparable to those of solvent grade alkyds without the need for a functionalization of the resin and/or non-blended version.